


Hetalia Zimbabwe

by Sun_Spark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Original Hetalia Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the ancient African city-state of Zimbabwe told in the Hetalia style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia Zimbabwe

**Author's Note:**

> Zimbabwe is not an official character of Hetalia and as such, I had to more or less make him up. However, I am not claiming him as an original character in the traditional sense, so anyone who wishes may use this character for their own works.
> 
> This work is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

My name is Zimbabwe, I am the personification of the ancient African city of Great Zimbabwe. I have lived long in this great city, built brick by brick into a towering wall and towers by an ancient people long since forgotten. Even in ruins it is still beautiful, it stands as a memory to a long since dead people.

My people were descendants from the Bantu people who migrated into these lands, they prospered by trading goods such as gold, copper, and iron along the Limpopo and Save Rivers. My people also relied on cattle herding and agriculture. My kingdom stood and thrived from the 11th century through the 15th century when it declined and my great city was abandoned, left to fall into ruin.

Many have forgotten me and my city, and many of those who have come here spoil my lands and disrespect my people. The White Men consider my people inferior, they have tried many times to prove that my great city could not be the work of African Men and Women, they have sent their archaeologist and their scientist to try and 'prove' that it was an ancient race of White Men who built this place. One such 'archaeologist' destroyed much of my city in his haste, removing much of my city's artifacts; pottery, statues, and all other relics he could.

Ironic that after him not one but two archaeologists would prove that my Great City was indeed built by Africans and was trading with nations as far away as China, a few centuries before the White Men had reached such levels of technologies and advancements.

My Great City, built without mortar and known for it's great architecture and pottery among other things, will never again be inhabited by people, it will stand for much time yet, a monument to it's people. You already knew much of what I have told you, for my City's secrets have long since been hidden and so they shall remain.

My Great City will never again be inhabited by people, it's walls overgrown with foliage will stand for years to come. It's history and it's people shall remain a hidden memory for the rest of time, like ghostly fog hovering over the streets. Indeed I myself am like a ghost, no one sees me and no one cares to. I will sit among these beautiful ruins of my Great City until the end of time.


End file.
